SABR: Second Life (Reboot)
by Lightningpanda
Summary: Sasuke died after the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War and was reborn in the world of Remnant. He now faces new challenges and new bonds in a world plagued with monsters and darkness. But his main question is, how will he survive in keeping his sanity intact with his team mates in Beacon Academy?


**The Reboot of SABR has begun.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Uchiha**

Lotus Academy.

That was the school that little Sasuke was going to. After showing impressive abilities in normal public schools and having a much higher intellectual intelligence than average children, a five year old Sasuke was walking with his tour guide as he paid attention to the direction and places of where he'll need to go in the combat school. He was just as surprised as them when he heard his lineage is considered a legend and near myth. For it has been more than a century since the lineage was viewed as powerful and using arts of the ninja. Often times nearly indicating the Uchiha's were some sort of assassins yet powerful warriors. But the fact they suddenly dropped off the grid and let other warrior step up... Nobody knew whatever happened to them. Much less, if there were any alive.

But after finding out about his surname in a public school and displaying acrobatic-like abilities during P.E., they offered him to join a combat school. Of course, without his parents consent. Which, the media and school, were shocked to see other Uchiha descendants that are living normal lives instead of entering combat schools and reviving the legendary warrior lineage. That is until Sasuke showed he might be the one to revive the powerful clan again.

With that in mind, Sasuke was more or less disappointed with the information. He escaped his past for the very sole reason of his lineage. Perhaps he'll be fine in reviving a legendary clan if he hadn't been reborn into another world and carrying memories of said world. He knew very much his lineage was a curse. And he simply wanted to delete that in a world were Naruto was able to create a peaceful world. But the only thing that held him back in repeating history is the fact that _this_ is another world. There might be different abilities, different enemies he can deal with, and maybe just make a difference. If there is any that is.

"This would be your class," Sasuke glanced at the number plate located next to a closed blue electric door. The man tapped the glass of the door, catching the professor's attention as he walked forward, the door sliding open automatically. _A100_ Sasuke memorized his classroom number as he finally focused his attention on his professor. One thing he knew and found weird in this world is the humanoid people. A race that involves half-human and half-animal looking people called Faunus. In ways, he was used to seeing weird things thanks to his ninja days. But he wasn't used to the hard criticism and discrimination that goes on with the Human vs. Faunus civil war. "I'll leave you with your homeroom teacher, Prof. Osborne. Be a good boy," He gave a gentle smile to an impassive Sasuke as he took his leave.

Sasuke focused his attention to his professor who held a warm smile at him. "Ready to meet your class?" He shrugged, not really caring.

If anything, Sasuke simply felt he was starting school all over again. And he was sure every single school starts off the same.

The professor took that as a yes. Escorted him to his classroom were Sasuke saw rows of stair-desks much like Ninja Academy in the Leaf Village. All the girls automatically crushing on the new handsome student as the boys were curious who he was. Some already thinking to make friends with him while others feeling a small envy or hate by the reaction of the girls he was getting.

"Everyone, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Please welcome him,"

"Did you hear? He's an Uchiha!"

"I thought they were all gone?"

"Idiot! They were on news!"

"Cool! Let's be friends!"

"He's so cute!"

"Can we marry in the future?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sasuke couldn't help, but give a random girl a questioning look. Though it looked like a glare with ice thrown in that chilled the room immediately. _Who the hell has a girlfriend at age five?_ Those were his thoughts.

Like any _normal_ boy, he dismissed their reactions and waited patiently to be allowed to sit wherever he wants unless his teacher is going to make him in some sort of assigned seat.

With that look, most of the children there automatically changed views on him. The friendly boys that once wanted to make friends with him instantly shrunk under their seats as other gulped nervously. The girls were automatically silenced as they experienced a mixture of hurt, scared, and confusion. The girl who asked a question felt emotionally hurt at the rejection. Tears were ready to be spilled as she tried holding them in like a big girl, but wasn't able to stop her shaking.

Soon small whispers erupted in the class. And this time was them speaking a little ill of him or saying about how mean he was. The girls doing an overall check of him. Some agreeing with others about Sasuke's intense eyes, dark black resemble the darkness that penetrated all light. His lovely pale skin that was taken note as a flawless in the future. His dark black hair neck-length and spiked at the top half-center pointing to the left as his bangs were parted in the middle showing his forehead. The boys began to automatically team up about how _weird_ or _depressing_ he dressed.

Even though his attire was simple and decent, Sasuke wore dark colors that could be considered depressing. He wore simple white round-collared black short-sleeved shirt with black large letters spelling out "ALIVE," black long shorts with faded white crown prints, and grey loafer shoes.

"Alright, you can go and sit between Violet and Jason," Professor Osborne glanced at said students as he told them to get up so that Sasuke would know where to sit. Of course, Violet automatically got up with a big grin. Excited she'll be sitting next to a hot boy even though he displayed an ice cold prince just mere seconds ago. While the boy, Jason, grudgingly got up from his seat and glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke paying no attention to neither students, did as he was told. Sitting in between said people as he ignored both of them and focused his attention in what the professor was saying. If memory serves right, they won't get to learn weapons and poison yet until they've reached age 10 or somewhere around there.

Sasuke's mind was going to wonder off when he heard the teacher beginning to explain the monsters that plagued in their world. Believing this was important, Sasuke leaned forward to show he was interested and participating in class. He remembered the stories that his mother told him and his little brother, Nero Uchiha, about creatures of Grimm. But he knew that was just a story. He was really convinced that the darkness that plagues this world is some evil men in an organization doing the same old chaos havoc. Until Professor Osborne started interacting with his classmates about seeing a Grimm. And that's when confusion began to slowly settle in.

"There are different kinds of Grimm out there! All of them sharing same certain qualities. Can anyone point them out?"

Multiple girls rose their hands along with the boys. Sasuke was one of the few who did not rose his hand. Reasons being, he had no idea what they were talking about.

"They have no souls!" A blue haired girl pointed out, though mainly looking at Sasuke as she said. Clearly trying to impress him as the other girls were fueled with fire in doing the same thing.

The professor nodded his head, "Good, good. What else?"

 _Grimm's are real? Wasn't that some bed time story?_ Sasuke focused back in class when another child said they have no 'Aura'. _Aura? They have no presence? And no souls? Then Grimm are practically dead creatures that emit no presence and mindless monsters that attack people?_

"All excellent answers! You're all close to being future Huntsmen and Huntresses! But wait!" Professor Osborne squats down with his hands outwards in either direction. "What are Huntsmen and Huntresses?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" Jason rose his hand high up in the air as he was close to jumping to his feet. Professor Osborne seeing his enthusiasms, called on him. "Hunters and Huntresses are to fight monsters! And be heroes!"

 _Monsters? Is that what this world has?_ Sasuke had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He found it ridiculous the need to fund schools to train future warriors to kill monsters. _Why not gather the military to take care of that? Have they ever thought about that?_

"Actually, you are training to not only slay monsters. But to protect the people and help the innocent." Professor Osborne made sure he had everyone's attention before continuing. "We Huntsmen and Huntresses do things that the military isn't able to do. The military are relying on what nowadays?"

Everyone was quiet for a while until the Professor decides to call on Sasuke. Whom silently cursed at the professor for picking him even though he has no knowledge on these things. Though he can make a fair assumption on what is going on. "Technology?"

"Correct." A small little squeal erupted in a group of girls as they whispered amongst themselves about how smart Sasuke was. "Can you tell me why?" Everyone hushed and turned to look at the legendary Uchiha descendant. Sasuke was currently collecting his thoughts and organizing his wording to make it sound believable.

"It is a motto that a militia would follow when a threat is threatening civilians. Either wipe them fast or destroy all. It would be no wonder why people do not rely much on the military but on the Hunters and Huntress Association. The only good thing about them is that they have the tools and insides of the Kingdom in ways to coordinating attacks when all the Kingdom is being threaten. But because their duty is to protect said angle, they can't go beyond the walls unless given special privilege. The Hunters and Huntresses come in to play as they have that unlimited pass to protect people beyond the wall."

Professor Osborne blinked at how mature his answer was. In ways his answer was correct, but a few places were wrong. But he'll eventually learn that in advances classes. The students simply stared at him in shock and some in confusion. Not understanding what he said because some of the words he used were long. "That's..." Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "... Impressive. It is correct, yes." The children's mouth flung open while the girls continued to admire Sasuke like some sort deity. The professor was clearly at a loss of words, but smiled at just imagining how great Sasuke would be as a full fledged Hunter.

His surname is no joke.

"Where did you learn this?"

"My father." Sasuke responded with a shrug as he grew a bit annoyed and disturbed when the girls gushed at how incredible he was. He may be stuck in a five year old body at the moment, but his mind is still the mind of a seventeen year old.

"Okay," The professor smiled, immediately some jealous boys turned to give sour looks at Sasuke for just getting the attention of the girls and getting praise from their professor in just a mere few minutes. "Today we're going to watch a movie on Grimm and Dust."

* * *

 _"Is that your final choice?"_

 _It was funny how his words haunted me during our final battle in the Valley of the End. In our ultimate clash, Naruto and I carried our beliefs as they were the only thing making us move forward and fight onward. And even when I eventually accepted my defeat and released everyone from the Infinite Tsukiyomi, my mind couldn't help but remember everything what the old sage told me. About the story of the Rabbit Goddess and the words of the Hokages, the true story of the Uchiha lineage. If my lineage was indeed a curse, should I just disappear and make sure I will never be reborn ever again?  
_

 _A smile spread in the corner of my lips as a small chuckle escaped from me._

 _"... You win,"_

 _"Huh?" Naruto gave me a quizzical look. Both of us lying next to each other with our missing arms and life slowly depleting away from us._

 _"This should stop... The cycle of reincarnation, right?"_

 _Naruto blinked. Clearly showing not having thought about it._

 _"You win... You always have won..." A tear escaped from the corner of my eyes as I began to feel more lighter than I originally thought. Already hoping to be taken and see my family again. My father, my mother... My brother... My whole clan. I want to see them. I'm ready to leave.  
_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open at the sudden ring of his NaviTop placed upon a wooden desk in his dorm room. Sitting up from his bed as he rubbed his temples. It was a good thing that he got his own room and with no visible future roommate as he very much appreciated his own privacy. Stretching his limbs with a deep sigh. "That dream..." He shook his head as annoyance filled him. He was honestly tired of seeing that same dream over and over and over again. Every time when he's going to shut his eyes, he would sometimes hope for a dream that looked utterly ridiculous. Much like how Naruto would wake up dreaming he was king of ramen.

For a moment he sat there with ill feelings of his other world, before squishing it as he focused his attention to the NaviTop that was now blinking as the notification music stopped a few seconds ago. Pulling his rolling stool out from underneath his wooden desk and at the same time opened his NaviTop. Sitting on his stool, he tapped the message to see an online chat invitation. He clicked 'Accept' and waited for the load screen to show the faces of his family.

"Hey! Sasuke~!" A loud boom of quirky happiness bombed his poor NaviTop speakers as winced at the loud shout his father produced. His mother, looking like the exact duplicate from his previous world, sitting next to his father who looked nothing like previous father. This man had a slim though wide shoulders built, showing an ounce of masculine in him. But his facial structures had a mix of both feminine and masculine; his squared chin, scar running down the side of his eyebrow, and a faint after shave was noticeable, but the high cheeks, midnight blue eyes, indigo hair combed nicely back as a single strand overlapped down to the side of his nose, and the somewhat thin eyebrows.

Sasuke saw there was one member missing as a small little frown began to make way on his face. Until two hands appeared from under the table as his mother picked up his little brother, Nero. He was now two years old with thick black hair spiked to the right as his bangs seemed to be clipped backwards with black bobby pins. His brilliant midnight blue eyes sparkled as he waved an enthusiastic 'hello' with a smile of his own.

Sasuke couldn't help but return the smile. When Nero was born and held him in his arms, in that instant he began to wonder if the emotions that suddenly surged through him like a protective brother were the same feelings his brother felt? It was in that moment he also vowed to protect his little brother from anyone and anything. He'll even try to be the best big brother in his life. So far, Nero is showing signs of wanting to be a future Hunter too. Often times dressing up in his 'combat attire' and fighting Grimm to save the world.

But after coming to this school and learning Grimm are actually real, he sort of regretted for not paying much attention to his mother's story telling.

"Sasuke! How is school? Are you making friends? Are your teachers nice? Tell me if anything bothers you! I'll come and put them in place if that's what it takes!" His mother began to roll up her sleeves as his father sweat drop at her antics. Sasuke simply gave a genuine smile to her. Not in just in looks, but the way she talks and feels... Is exactly the same as his mother.

"Now, now! We have to get to the good parts! What are they teaching you in school? Are you making lovely girl friends?" His father gave a mischievous smile that made Sasuke nearly facepalm. Giving his father an eye roll as his father was being scolded by his mother.

"But tell us! Tell us everything!"

"Sasuke! Bwig schoorl! Bwig bwoom!" Nero cheerfully joined in the fray as he pulled out a random toy weapon and pretended it was a gun before throwing high above the air behind him. His parents laughing at his cuteness.

This is one of the things he is thankful for. Having a lovely family in this world.

Sasuke spent three hours talking with his parents about his new school life and when the future comes to bring his friends over home. He eventually had to end the conversation and go to sleep to get ready for another day of school. Saying his goodbyes as he closed his NaviTop and sat there for a few minutes. Believing and highly doubting he's ever going to make friends. After the impression he gave to the children his age, he doesn't think that isn't happening any time soon.

* * *

After three months in Lotus Academy, Sasuke has not made a single friend. In ways, he didn't have the guts to tell that to his family every night they video chatted. He simply didn't want to disappoint his parents of not having a 'grand time' in school. Which in ways, he wasn't. Not because he wasn't make any friends- which frankly, does not care about- but because he just didn't seem to have a motive like other children. All he knew he was in a combat school designed to train youngster to fight monsters. Grimm are their greatest enemy, but there are also other enemies out there besides the Grimm. But the priority job for Huntsmen and Huntresses are protecting the people.

The only thing he actually liked was the fact this world has something that is similar to chakra, but different. Plus the power of Dust made Sasuke want to get his hands on one of them ASAP. But him being a child, a mere first year, and isn't allowed to handle "dangerous" objects yet... He had to suck it up and wait for one day to get his hands on them.

Right now, Sasuke was sitting with his lunch food outside enjoying the summer breeze underneath an oak tree as he studied for his Hunter and Huntsmen basic rules in order, mathematics, history, and principles of Aura. Aura was considered Sasuke's favorite topic as he was quite anxious for next class. Reason being was, today he'll learn how to awaken his Aura. So, it was obviously exciting for him as he would finally be able to use chakra-based techniques or maybe something similar. Who knows?

Sasuke only knew about basic principles of Aura. And that was, Aura is someone's manifestation of their soul. Each Aura is different and unique. There is another higher level in using Aura, but for now, he will learn that around his fourth or fifth year. Though what he observed on his teacher's wordings, the more someone uses of Aura, the more it can exhaust said person if not having good control. Sasuke tried to imagine it being like chakra but got the feeling it is going to be different. He knew he'll have plenty of time to learn to control and use properly Aura, but for now, he has to be a good child and not get impatient... Even though he was already getting impatient.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch as Sasuke got up after placing his books inside his shoulder-bag and threw away his trash. Walking back to his homeroom were all classes take place except physical and combat class, and took a seat in his assigned seat. Jason, the boy who sits on his left, has formed a "gang" of boys of, not only from his class, but the whole school to try and sabotage Sasuke's things to make him get bad grades. Of course, since their ways aren't creative Sasuke can easily defy their tricks. Which only lead to more hate towards him. He honestly did not know what the hell did he do to get on the guy's bad side. But if that is how the rest of his school life is going to be, then fine.

Violet, the girl who sits on his right, automatically formed a fan club dedicated to him. In some ways, they act like ants reporting to their Queen; meaning, whatever "bad news" is going on they automatically report to him. He could care less about their reports, but it did help him avoid said places and take another route. Though he hopes this _club_ doesn't go to the extreme. If it does, his school days will turn into a nightmare.

The homeroom teacher, Professor Osborne, walked with a big smile on his face as he was accompanied with a young woman who looked in her early twenties. She was dressed in armor that reminded Sasuke of a Greek warrior. Her blonde hair pulled to the side in a braid with bright green moss eyes that seem to radiate an odd ethereal energy around her. He began to wonder if she was an example of a full fledged Huntress.

"Today is the day were we'll learn how to use Aura," Small cheers erupted the class as they showed how excited they were today. "Before we begin, we have a special guest today who is now a full fledged Huntress," _I knew it_ "And is working for the Association Program. Her name is Jade Apollo. She will be here to monitor and teach you a little lesson on what is Aura. Can anyone tell me what is Aura?"

Several hands flew in the air as Jade picked a young golden haired boy sitting in the middle row.

"Aura is our soul! It is the power that's inside us!" Jade nodded at his response with a gentle smile. "Very good. But Aura isn't just a power that's inside us."

"I want you all to pay close attention to what Ms. Apollo has to say, take notes for you'll hear this throughout your school year." Sasuke's ears automatically perked to catch every word that will leave from Jade's mouth. The rest of the children either took out their pencils and notebooks or simply leaned forwards to show they're paying extra attention. Professor Osborne gave Jade a nod as she took over.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul," _Heard that_ "The life force that runs through every living creature on Remnant. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our Aura; everyone has some of both. Aura is primary used a defensive mechanism. Passively coating the wielder in a protective force field. But with practice, you can amplify or even manipulate your Aura to great lengths." Jade smiled at everyone at the end as Professor Osborne gave her a round of applause.

Some of the children there immediately clapped while others sat dumbfounded. Realizing there is more to Aura that one originally thought.

Sasuke though was beginning to worry a bit. If knowing both darkness and light resting inside us manifests into Aura... What would that mean? Is there some kind of form that an Aura can take?

"We'll have a three day trials in awakening our Aura's. Some of you might wake it up today, other tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. While others that are considered rare can take days or months to awaken your Aura. But avoid that, we'll have our Huntress perform a force awakening technique on you. Mind explaining what that is so they'll know?" Professor Osborne turned to Jade as she chuckled lightly.

"Of course not. A force awakening is nothing to worry about for it will not affect your abilities in the future. By using this technique, I use my Aura and connect it with your Aura to cause a force awakening. The Aura that will then surround you will be your own."

Sasuke hummed at the information. Though he was curious about one thing and he sure as hell knew none of these dumb kids would raise their hands.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Everyone's eyes snapped to the young Uchiha as he slowly lowered his hand to his side and stared straight in the eyes of Jade.

"Does Aura take the shape or form of one's own soul?"

Violet and the girls belonging in his fan club squealed at just how smart he is. While the boys blinked and realized that was a really good question and felt quite dumb around Sasuke's presence. They all focused their attention to Jade as she blinked at Sasuke's intellectual capabilities.

"Yes it can. Though it depends what _form_ are we talking about. If you mean by Aura taking shape of its own nature, yes, it can. Although, not everyone develops a nature of their Aura. Some just a no-shape Aura while others have it fused yet acting as a secondary branch. And before you ask, no. It does not influence you Aura reserves." Sasuke nodded slowly at the proper information as he leaned back into his seat, satisfied with her answer.

"Alright!" Awed and confused children snapped out of their daze at the sound of their professor's voice. "Let us start awakening our Aura!"

After a couple of hours, only about two children were able to awaken their Aura by themselves. The ones who hasn't yet to awaken them were sulking. Sasuke though, he had a fire in him to continue trying to awaken his Aura after seeing it first hand. A brown haired boy had a green energy emitting around him while the short black haired girl had blue energy emitting around her. Though her energy seemed pretty dark while the boy's energy seemed average. When class was over, only the same two children were the only ones that could awaken their Aura in that same day.

Sasuke had to wait till tomorrow. After straight to his dorm and studying a bit on his classes and doing his homework, he decided to meditate for a bit and visualize his Aura's form; just like they taught him. But after a few minutes, there was no luck. Sighing in disappointment, Sasuke turned on his NaviTop and began chatting with his family.

The next day, ten children were able to awaken their Aura after two hours. Jade would correct their visualizing or stop someone trying to force it out once in a while. Jade at times would stop Sasuke to take a breather after sensing he is on the verge to start fuming. The fact he was clearly impatient even though he hid it well from others, might just cause him to go in a fit of anger of wakening his Aura. And that was not good.

Sasuke decided to take a moment as Jade suggested. Sitting in the corner drinking some water as he saw Jason's group of boys looking at him with proud ego-boosters as they all awakened their Aura. The only one's that have yet to awaken it is him and four other children. The fact that everyone is advancing except him made him frustrated. Not wanting to lose to a pack of arrogant kids who no nothing other than toys and cartoon shows. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to calm himself down.

He needed to have a clear head in order to awaken his Aura.

He honestly thought it will be extremely easy when he heard of it. It was easy to use his Chakra as it was the combination of mental and physical energy that converts to spiritual energy. But Aura is using your own _soul_ ; life force. Meditating helps strengthen one's spiritual force and calm's the mind. But it certainly does not help him to awaken it.

A day goes by and tomorrow is the last day for him to be able to awaken it on his own. If not, Jade will have to help him awaken it. And he simply did not want to be viewed as weak among other children his age and adults; especially in front a full fledged Huntress.

As his usual routine, he reported his daily news to his family as they excitedly absorbed the information. Of course, his mother automatically noticing his slight annoyance assured him with whatever he's having trouble, it will all come to him at it's own pace. In that moment, Sasuke believed his mother had a sixth sense.

The final day, Sasuke apparently became the only kid who has not awaken his Aura. Everyone is his class already did. Jason having a burgundy colored Aura and Violet having a violet colored Aura... Everyone stared at him. The boys in their high horse looking down at him at the smartest, perfect, know-it-all boy who can't awaken a simple thing. The girls looked on in worry for him as they cheered and assured him he'll awaken it. To make Sasuke more comfortable, Professor Osborne escorted the rest of the children for recess while Sasuke stayed by himself in the classroom with Jade trying to awaken his Aura. But alas, after three hours the class ended. Resulting in tomorrow, he'll have his Aura force awakened by Jade.

Sasuke was pretty much angry with himself. When he arrived in his dorm room, Sasuke automatically grabbed his NaviTop and sent a quick message to his family. Making an excuse to _why_ he can't video chat tonight for he needs to study for "exams" when in reality he was too angry he didn't think he'll be able to hide it in front of them. Sleeping always seemed like a pain in the butt, but right now he simply wanted to forget _without reviving_ a memory he wishes to stop appearing in a form of a dream.

And as always, he wakes up just in time for another day. Sasuke always wondered how is it he wasn't diagnosed with insomnia? Taking a quick shower and getting dressed in his clothes of the day, grabbed his shoulder-bag and left his dorm room to face the day. As all his classes flew by with perfect grades that he need not study for, finally came the class that made him pissed last night.

Sasuke standing in the middle of the class as Jade kept a warm smile on him as he felt the holes of his classmates digging onto his back. He felt both annoyed and uncomfortable.

"I guess Sasuke isn't all _too_ perfect," Jason laughed along with his friends as few girls glared at said boy while the other girls told Sasuke not to listen to him. "He can't awaken his Aura. What a loser!"

Jade blinked at the sudden bullying occurring on the young Uchiha. She decided to give the class a special treat on a true fact.

"I wouldn't say that," Jade smiled kindly at Jason who blinked at the sudden attention. "Did you know children who take about months to awaken their Aura are considered powerful?"

"Really?" Violet gasped in surprise along with a few other children.

This sort of caught Sasuke's attention as he began to listen to Jade.

She nodded. "Though it is not the Aura that is powerful. It is the semblance." She turned to Sasuke gave him a respected approval of a hidden ability lying inside him. "Your semblance is what's making your Aura not too bloom properly. That's why these techniques were invented to help children like you unlock the potential. But _you_ will have to find what your semblance is."

Sasuke did not understand what she is talking about. He thought they were talking about _Aura_ not _Semblance. Whatever the hell that means..._

"What's a sem balance?" A child asked Jade.

"Semblance," She corrected. "That is something you'll know in due time. Ready?" Sasuke nodded. "Okay, close your eyes." Sasuke was going to go against it but decided to do it anyway.

She placed a hand on his chest as everyone in the classroom leaned in, in suspense. Closing her eyes too, she chanted in her head as everyone gasped to see a green moss colored energy surrounding her being as Sasuke's being slowly began to glow a lavender color. Finally letting go and stepping back with a smile, Sasuke opened his eyes to see a lavender color energy surrounding him. It was soft and beautiful, warm and enchanting. It reminded him the color of his Susanoo. Suddenly wondering if he has good Aura control, will he be able to create his Susanoo?

The class clapped, but it was mainly the girls clapping enthusiastic as the boys gave a slow clap, made Sasuke snap out of his awe as he thanked Jade and left to go sit in his assigned seat.

"Let us all thank Jade for helping us achieve our goal," The class clapped as Jade smiled at everyone kindly. "Thank you for making time to help the students awaken their Aura."

"You are welcomed, Mr. Osborne. Now all the faculty will need to focus on helping them awaken their semblance." She chuckled. Again making everyone question what _semblance_ is.

Professor Osborne agreed as everyone bid her farewell. When she left, Professor Osborne stated from now on and throughout their fourth year, they will be learning how to control properly their Aura. By their sixth year, they should already know how to use their Aura perfectly. After their awakening, they were made to do some exercises to help strengthen their physical bodies. Even though this school will teach basic self defense and combat, the students will have to learn and develop their own unique style.

Sasuke was filling in the new information along with what he learned from Jade to his family as they went cloud nine with his story. Believing Sasuke would turn heads and change the world. Though he believed they were simply joking and exaggerating on the part of Hunter, he slowly began to consider if he should pursuit a goal like that. But thought maybe a simpler goal will soon come to him. Or maybe over time.

Once again, saying his goodbyes to his parents. Sasuke climbed to bed as darkness consumed him. Making him revive the day he died.

 _After spending a day in the hospital. I simply made no movement whatsoever. Staring at the blank ceiling with no emotions as I was expecting to be taken by death. To be reunited with my family. Seeing no one was coming to room anytime, I took off the IV cord and left my room by the window. Standing on the roof for a few minutes before dashing to the Valley of the End. The place were Naruto and I finally settled it all._

 _Standing on top of a destroyed Madara statue, I let the wind embrace me as the memories of my parents and family washed over me._

 _"Is that your final choice?"_

 _His words continue to hunt me._

 _"Yes, it's my final choice." I smiled, closing my eyes and letting myself fall down as gravity pulled me to its jagged rocks. Smacking into them and feeling the pain erupt like wildfire through me before darkness engulfed me and numbed my body. Feeling the cold air seeping inside me as I felt myself beginning to leave my body._

 _I am cursed. My lineage is cursed._

 _For that, I must disappear in order to establish eternal peace._

* * *

 **Instead of the noble sacrifice it is _that_. If you guys don't understand the ending... Well, PM me because I'm sure I am going to get flames on this. o.o**

 **So, what are your thoughts on five year old Sasuke? What about his family? Or his way of handling school?**

 **As you can see, this Sasuke is practically the same as the "old Sasuke". The other story is Sasuke lamenting and regretting his poor choice of decisions in his previous life while this Sasuke only wanted to be reunited with his family and keep peace in his world by doing it his own ideal way. He never wished to be reborn, but for some reason he is.**

 **Anyways!**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


End file.
